Pokémon DX Taken To The Max - From The Light And The Darkness
by Primordial Dragon
Summary: This is the 1st of 6 Pokémon DX Taken To The Max movies and it takes a month after the end of Season 3. A Pokémon's life is about to come to an end and with it's life drawing near it's end the balance between the forces of Ying and Yang are out of sync. Sensing this the pokémon sends its two best friends to go and find the only person that is able to help, Timothy.
1. Part 0 - The Intro

High above Forchard Island the sky's where darkened by a powerful storm that seemed to have suddenly appeared out of nowhere overnight. Thunder boomed through the sky's causing the ground to shake in its wake. The clouds lit up as lightning streaked through them causing strange shadows to appear. The storm seemed to become more powerful reaching out as if to swallow up the entire island.

Suddenly a black figure appeared out of the sky and it began circling below the black clouds. It was a large black malevolent dragon whose very presence seemed to cause the storm to intensify. The dragon let out a roar which echoed through the sky causing the sky itself to tremble. After flying for several more minutes in circles beneath the storm the dragon headed toward a small island near Forchard Island.

The dragon flew over a small dense forest area before landing in a clearing within the forest encircled by the dense vegetation. Landing with a thud causing the ground to shake it peered into the forest with its red eye's as if it was searching for something. A few minutes later two pokémon appeared out of the darkness of the forest. They floated up to the face of the dragon each on seemingly happy to see the great beast.

Both of the pokémon looked similar in body style and being mostly white in color, however one had a black circular figure covering the right side of its face that curved pointing upward with a white dot in its center. The tip of its paws, feet, the fur around its neck, the pointy fur on its head, along with a black dot in the center of its tail and its small bat like wings were black. The other one had the same figure on its head, but it was pointing downward and had a black dot in its center. Its tail was completely black with a white dot in its center, along with the tip of its fur on the side of head was black and it had white angle like wings.

The dragon let out a low growl and the two pokémon nodded they head as if they understood what the beast wanted. It then turned around and began walking toward a large cave opening that was behind it. With each step it took the ground shook under its large body as it disappeared into the darkness of the cave. The two pokémon floated to the opening of the cave as the dragon's massive tail disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

The pokémon stared into the darkness of the cave until two large eyes appeared glowing ominously against the black background one red one ice blue. The pokémon stared at the eyes in the cave as a low toned growl echoed throughout the inside of the cave. Both the pokémon braced themselves as a gust of wind burst from the cave entrance nearly blowing them away.

They then nodded their heads again before floating down side by side into the center of the caves entrance. They wrapped their tails together forming a circular black and white symbol with a black and with dot near the center of it. Suddenly the two dots began to glow firing a beam of black and white energy into the darkness of the cave. The two pokémon looked into the darkness as the eye's disappeared.

The cave suddenly vibrated with the growls and grunts of the beast, but just as quickly as it started it cease. A calm silence fell over the area as the pokémon looked up into the sky seeing the black storm clouds dissipate revealing the night sky. Both the pokémon looked up at the sky at the full moon dimly lighting up the sky, before looking back into the cave. It was then that a pair of light blue colored eyes began to glow within the black backdrop of the cave.

"Evitagan and Evitisop thank you my friends. I have made it through another night without any inconvenience." said a voice coming from the cave.

"Evi…Tag…Evitagan." Evitagan said sounding worried.

"Yes my time is slowly approaching…soon I will have completely faded." replied the voice.

"Sop…Tisop…Sop…Eviti!" protested Evitisop

"I'm sorry my friend, but you know just as well as I do that there is nothing more that you can do for me." The voice replied

A sudden veil of sadness seemed to drop over the pokémon as they knew that the voice was right.

"Now is the time…I have one final mission for the both of you." The voice said

The sadness that the two pokémon felt suddenly vanished and was replace by a sudden upsurge of determination. They knew that their friend's time in this world would soon come to an end so the wanted to successfully complete his last order.

"I can sense that with my passing drawing near that his inner battle has already begun. I want you two to find my son and bring him here. If he loses the battle with his inner psyches then all will be lost." explained the voice

Both of the pokémon looked at the two light blue eyes as they started to move toward them. Out of the darkness of the cave and into the dim light of the full moon stepped a short white haired, light skinned man of average height. The man wore no shirt showing his finely tuned chest and abs while wearing long white pants with bluish-green designs on the sides of the legs. The dim light of the moon caused his skin to give off a faint glow as if he were some kind of specter.

He then took a deep breath before looking up at the moon, before moving his gaze back to the two pokémon.

"I want you to go find Timothy and bring his here." ordered the man

"Evit." replied both the pokémon in a firm voice.

The man watched as both the pokémon floated up into sky and disappeared into the darkness of the night. He then lowered his head and let out a sigh before turning back around.

"Hurry my friends with each day that passes I don't know how much longer that I can remain sane." muttered the man

He started to slowly walk back into the cave walking out of the dimly lit night and disappeared into the darkness cove.


	2. Part 1 - An Uneasy Feeling

"Hello is there anybody here!" shouted Timothy

Timothy stood completely surrounded by complete darkness and as his voice echoed out into nothingness. He looked around for a few minutes and then started walking unknowing where he was going. As he wandered around in the darkness though he was not afraid there was something unsettling about the darkness. It was as if as a presence of some sort was watching is every move.

He then began to hear a growl echo through the darkness causing him to suddenly stop in his tracks. He listened taking in his surroundings and he soon began to hear something breathing in the distance. After a few more seconds of listening he determined that the breathing was coming from two something's. He continued to look around searching for the origin of the breathing, but couldn't find it.

Suddenly the breathing began to get louder as if whatever it was, was getting closer until it was right around him. Timothy continued to look around the breathing had gotten close enough to the point were he could feel the hot air rushing around him. He got into his fighting stance ready to attack anything that would step out of the darkness if he felt threatened. Just then there was flash of light causing Timothy to cover his eye's shielding them from the blinding light. When he opened his eye's he was completely appalled to find two large dragon's looking down at him.

"Not these two dragon's again." said Timothy

One was a large rough skinned looking black dragon with a gold-orange underbelly and a purple jewel in the bottom of its neck. It looked down at Timothy it glowing yellow eye's staring at Timothy with unnerving intensity. The other one was a large white scaled dragon with four snow white feathered covered wings. It had snow white scales on its underbelly each with a gold trimming along with several gold horns on its head. This dragon looked down at Timothy it's ice blue eye's stared at Timothy like it was staring straight through him.

He looked up at both the dragons towering over him staring down at him each one with a unsettling glare. Timothy could feel a strange energy coming from both the dragon, but the feeling the energy gave him he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Both the dragon's let out a roar toward Timothy causing him to brace himself from a powerful shockwave.

"It's these two again, but there's something different about them." thought Timothy to himself.

All of a sudden Timothy noticed a blue glow coming from the mouths of the dragons followed by a growl.

"Uh-oh." said Timothy

Just then both the dragons opened their mouths each one firing a large stream of fire at Timothy. Timothy tried to jump out of the way, but he found himself unable to move his feet an inch. It was like fear had entered his body and left him completely immobile and in the path of destruction. Distress suddenly entered Timothy's mind as he looked back at the two large streams of fire suddenly swirled together and became an even larger stream of fire. Timothy braced himself as he was suddenly engulfed by the fire the searing heat of the blue flames nipping at his flesh.

Just then Timothy woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavy and frantically looking around at his surroundings. He continued to look around in a panic until he suddenly realized that he was sitting up in a lounge chair on Crystal Beach. Timothy looked out at the edge of the beach and saw Alice, Misty and Hinta splashing around in the water like kids. Each one of them wearing a two piece bikini that could easily catch the eye of any man. He looked to his left out the corner of his eye and saw Aussa, Eria, Lilly, Muddle, Kysis, Nina, Kira and Nikita all playing in the sand building sand castles.

He then looked to his right and saw Ash, Pikachu, Jin, Kachu, Kim and Lucaria walking around. He saw that they were digging through the sand so he figured that they were looking for crystals buried in the sand. He looked up into the sky before closing his eye's and taking a deep breath to slow his pounding heart.

"Damn …it's was another dream." cursed Timothy

He wiped the sweat from his forehead before lowing his head and taking another deep breath.

"Hay Timothy!" shouted Alice

Timothy looked up and saw Alice merrily running toward him in her blue two piece bikini while waving her arms. He watched her as the ray's of sunlight shined off of her body giving it a beautiful peach colored aureole surrounding it. He turned sideways in his chair and put his feet on the just as she ran right up onto him.

"Hay Timothy come play with us." ordered Alice

Timothy looked up at Alice staring into her ice blue eye's as she smiled down at him waiting patiently for his answer. A smile came across his face as he began to laugh at the thought of her innocently ordering him around.

"What's so funny?" asked Alice as she tilted her head a little.

"It's nothing." snickered Timothy

"Well come on." Alice enticed as she grabbed on his arm.

"Fine." nodded Timothy as he got to his feet.

He followed her up to the water's edge and stopped watching her running back into the water joining Hinta and Misty. Misty was wearing a pink two piece while Hinta was wearing a red two piece. Timothy looked at them all playing in the water before looking up into the sky.

"Hay what's up?" asked A voice

"Hmm." said Timothy

Timothy looked to his right as Jin walked up next to him holding a small bag.

"Nothing really." replied Timothy

"Your lying." retorted Jin

Timothy looked over at him and saw his dark blue eye's staring intensely at him as if he was staring into mind. He turned his head and closed his eye's before letting out a long sigh.

"I am a psychic pokémon and I've been with you long enough to know when there's something on your mind. Your brainwaves are very erratic right now…so what's up?" asked Jin

"I had another dream a few minutes." replied Timothy

"Which one…the one about Alice and Hinta or the one about those two dragons?" jested Jin

"That one about Alice and Hinta was an awesome dream, but it was another one about those dragons." laughed Timothy

Jin looked a Timothy as worry began to creep into his thoughts about the dreams that Timothy's has been having. He thought about when he first started having the dreams a month after his fight against Jaice. The dreams were at first that they were only just that just dreams, however in the passing weeks he had noticed something. On several occasion he had witnessed Timothy in the dead of night waking up in a panic and covered in sweat. Now he noticed that it had started to happen more often like the dreams were becoming increasingly worse.

"Though these times around lately the dreams seem to be becoming more real than normal. Lately I've been able to feel their attack when they attack me as if they where both actually real." said Timothy

"What do you think it means?" asked Jin

"I really don't know, but it's starting to actually worry me a bit. I feel as if something is about to happen…like the calm before the storm." noted Timothy

"And when he get's those kind of feeling's he's usually right." thought Jin as he looked at Timothy.

"Well I'm not sure about what, but I'm sure they mean something." replied Timothy

Jin looked at him and saw that his expression had now brighten while he looked out at Misty, Alice, and Hinta who had been joined by Kira, Kim, Lucaria, Kachu, Ash and Pikachu.

"But for now let just have some fun." smiled Timothy

"Right." smiled Jin

Just then Timothy raised his right hand up in front of him and flicked his finger back toward himself. All of a sudden Jin notice a large wave of water rise up and head toward him. Before he could react the wave crashed down on top of him dousing him in water and knocking him to the ground.

"Very funny…get you back for that." smiled Jin

"Let's see you try." laughed Timothy

Jin got to his feet just as Timothy ran out in the water, jumped up and disappeared under its blue surface. Jin floated over the water looking for Timothy swimming under the surface of the water. Just then Timothy popped out of the water in front of him splashing him with water again before laughing. Jin smiled while Timothy was laughing and swung his arm causing a large wave to crash into him.

"Gotcha!" laughed Jin

Timothy suddenly burst from the water, grabbed Jin by the leg and pulled him down into the water. Hinta, Alice, Ash, Misty and the pokémon all laughed at him as he surfaced. Jin laughed before raising his arm and then waving it causing a large wave to splash them all. Timothy laughed before the all joined them everybody splashing somebody. They al spent the rest of the day at the beach relaxing, playing and enjoying themselves until the sun started to set and then they packed up their stuff and headed to Timothy's house.

Later that day at Timothy's house after the sun had set everybody was in the living room talking.

"Oh yeah Timothy I've been meaning to asked you." said Brock

"What about?" asked Timothy

"Well about those pokéballs…why do you collect them?" asked Brock

"Yeah and those Evolutions Stones?" asked Misty

"Oh well…I think its just fun to collect those things. Plus there are a couple of other reasons.." smiled Timothy

"Hay I'm going to fix us a little lunch. Hinta can you give me a hand?" asked Alice

"Sure thing!" Hinta replied

Hinta got up from the chair she was in and followed Alice both of them disappearing into the kitchen. Timothy got up from the couch and walked over to the case with pokéballs in it with Brock, Ash and Misty behind him.

"Well for one pokéballs are the number one item a trainer needs to capture pokémon. I learned how to create pokéballs a few years back and I wanted to create my own group of pokéballs." explained Timothy

"So what kind did you make?" asked Ash

Timothy bent down and opened the bottom of the case pulling out another stand were several other pokéballs sat. Ash, Misty and Brock bent down in amazement as they stared at 6 crystal colored pokéballs. They all looked like pokéballs, but were more like crystal spheres. They looked while Timothy picked up a ruby colored pokéball and held it up causing it to sparkle in the light.

"This set of pokéballs is what I like to call Crystal Pokéballs, hence the fact that they look like crystal balls. This one is a Rudy Ball and then you have the Sapphire, Diamond, Emeralds, Chrysolite, and Kunzite Balls." explained Timothy

Misty picked up a pinkish crystal colored pokéball and held it up causing it to sparkle like a jewel.

"Wow it's beautiful." marveled Misty looking at the pokéball.

"Their all beautiful, but what do they do?" asked Ash

"Well I use them for contest…it makes my pokémons entrance all the more dazzling. You haven't seen a contest until you've seen us perform using these baby's." gloated Timothy

"Hay can you show us?" asked Brock

"I can another day, but how about we grab a bite." smiled Timothy

"Hay we cooked something nice and quick to eat…come and get it!" shouted Hinta

They Ash, Misty and Brock turned around and saw all of the pokémon walking toward Hinta who was standing in front of the kitchen. They then looked back at Timothy who was bent down put the pokéballs back and closing the case. They looked at him with a look of confusion and surprise on their face as he got to his feet smiling at them.

"So your wondering how I knew that was coming?" snickered Timothy

"Yeah." nodded Brock

"And how did you know that we were wondering what we were wondering?" asked Ask

"I can't really say…I've been going through a few changes these last past few weeks. I can explain more to you later, but I need a bite. It feels like I haven't eaten all day." nodded Timothy

Just then there was a load rumbling sound and Timothy grabbed his stomach before laughing. Ash, Misty and Brock all laughed before they all followed Timothy into the kitchen were they sat down to eat.


	3. Part 2 - The Search

It was daybreak as Evitagen and Evitisop continued their journey across the waters surface headed toward Tonami Island. The day before both the pokémon had began their flight across the ocean in search of Timothy, but they were unsure if they would be able to find him. Before they were able to sense his powers clearly, but since his fight with Jaice they hadn't been able to sense him at all. They circled around each other giggling and having fun, but not losing sight of their one goal.

Both of the pokémon stopped playing for the moment as a though struck the both of them. On top of the fact that they couldn't sense his presence they had never seen Timothy face before so they were unsure of what he looked like. With that thought even if they did manage to find him they wouldn't know that it was him to begin with. On that note they decided to ask some of the pokémon on Tonami Island for any information on him. Together they both agreed on this course of action and continued on their flight across the sea.

Nearly two hours later they finally arrived Tonami Island with Death Forest coming into view. When they finally got above the forest they stared down into the thick vegetation of the forest, but quickly decide not to start their search there. They remember Timothy and his friends entering the forest in the past, but a malefic presence that seemed to envelope the entire forest frightened them. They knew the legend that surrounded the forest and just the thought about entering the forest sent shivers through their body's.

All of a sudden a black shadow like veil appeared over the forest and black energy in the form of a hand rose up from the forest toward both the pokémon. They quickly moved out of the way, but several more hands appeared trying to grabbed them. Both pokémon quickly dodged the flurry of grabby hands which seemed to appear from the malefic veil that surround Death Forest. A black hand quickly reach up toward Evitagen, but it quickly created a ball of purple energy and fired it at the hand destroying it.

Evitisop dodged one of the hands, but another quickly grabbed it from behind and began to pull it down toward Death Forest. Evitagen quickly created another ball of purple energy and fired it at the hand holding Evitisop destroying it and releasing it. Both pokémon quickly flew together just as a group of hand flew toward them surrounding them from every direction. They both grabbed each others paw and just as the hand were on top of them a white barrier appeared around them.

The hands wrapped around the barrier completely engulfing it in a black energy, but then a white energy began to erupt from the now black sphere. More beams of white energy began to erupt from the sphere until the black energy was completely gone revealing Evitagen and Evitisop. Just a larger group of hands shot from the black shadowy veil toward the white sphere that contained Evitagen and Evitisop. The sphere suddenly began to swirl with a black energy creating a swirling sphere of black and white energy.

A the swirling energies suddenly created a black and white symbol before fire a large beam of black and white energy. The beam of energy destroyed the group of hands and then hit shadowy veil causing it to disperse. The swirling sphere of black and white energy surround the two pokémon disappeared as stared down at the forest. Both pokémon pondered the strange appearance of the shadow veil and both came to the conclusion that it must be the work of the Titan of Darkness. They were sure that it was the work of Belzades who like the legends said spirit resides within the forest.

Unwilling to be stay any longer to give the shadow veil to appear again the two pokémon decide to get away from Death Forest. Now away from the forest both the pokémon decide to head toward Sleeping Dragon Lake which they figure is a frequent stop for Timothy. In the past both the pokémon noticed that time from time they would sense Timothy's presence coming from the lake. With the time Timothy spent at the lake maybe some of the pokémon that lived at the lake could give them a clue as to where to find him.

They flew through the sky looking at the routes leading to Cibola and Karlin City moved under them and the forest surrounding the lake appeared. A few minutes later the clear blue waters of the lake appeared gleaming under the rays of the sun. They headed to the ground and once their they looked around an didn't see one pokémon around the lake. Still exhausted from their recent fight and now hungry from their traveling both pokémon decided to take a break an find some food.

They searched around the edge of the woods for any thing to eat and after a few minutes of searching they floated upon a bush of Esobir Berries. Evitagen picked one of the blue light berries before sniffing it and them putting it into its mouth. Evitisop watched Evitagen chewed the berry when all of a sudden its face lit up with delight.

"Evi!" squealed Evitagen happily as it held its cheeks.

"Sop?" wondered Evitisop not knowing what the fuss was about.

Evitisop picked one of the berries and sniffed it before popping it into his mouth. A few seconds later Evitisop face light up with delight as its mouth was filled with the sweet juices of the berry. Both the pokémon had never tasted a berry so sweet as these and like children they both had a sweet tooth. They continued to eat the berries until all the berries on the bush had been eaten before they returned to the lake side. Now full after gorging themselves both Evitagen and Evitisop were now sleepy so they decided to take a little nap.

Both pokémon laid down side by side on the soft grass and fell fast asleep under the rays of the sun. They both slept easily through the early morning of the day and it was evening before they woke back up. Evitisop was the first to wake up and it yarned before while rubbing the sleep out of its eye's. It floated over to the water to get a drink and splash some water on its face until it caught sight of the reflection of the sky in the water. Evitisop quickly rushed over to Evitagen who was still fast asleep and began shaking it to wake up, but to no success.

Evitisop then looked over at the lake as its body began to glow with a white energy around it. A small sphere of water floated out of the lake and over to Evitagen where it stopped above the sleeping pokémon. Evitisop stopped glowing and the sphere of water dropped on the pokémon causing it to quickly jump into the air.

"Evita!" shrieked Evitagen from the coolness of the water.

"Tis." snickered Evitisop

Now with Evitagen awake Evitisop explained that they had nearly slept the day away. Evitagen and Evitisop sat down to figure out what to as they still didn't have any clues on where or how to find Timothy. As the pokémon sat down thinking on their next move they heard a footsteps coming from behind them. They turned around and saw two pokémon walking out of the woods toward them.

One was a brown deer like pokémon with a grass green mane and tail while the other one was a tan mouse looking pokémon with a green face, belly ears and tail. It also had several berries around its neck and near the bottom of its ears. Evitagen and Evitisop quickly recognized the two pokémon as a Mistledoe and a Florrirat as they stopped in front of them. After introducing themselves Evitagen and Evitisop as if the pokémon knew anything about Timothy and lucky for them they did.

Both Evitagen and Evitisop were extremely excited at the fact that they had found somebody who could tell them something about Timothy. The pokémon explained that Timothy, his pokémon and his friends would come by Sleeping Dragon Lake occasionally to relax and they would visit every chance they'd get caused they liked the trainer. They explained that they would be looking for a pokémon trainer with emerald green hair and eyes wearing a black leather trench coat. Evitagen and Evitisop listen to the pokémon as they told them about the trainer which seem to pep their interest even more.

They heard their friend talk highly about Timothy for so long, but now hearing other pokémon talk highly made both Evitagen and Evitisop highly curious. All of sky began to grow dark and thunder began to echo through the sky. Evitagen and Evitisop suddenly felt a surge of powerful negative energy which caused them to go into a sudden panic. The surge of negative energy that they had just felt they recognized instantly and their panic was suddenly replaced with worry.

Both the pokémon thanked Mistledoe and Florrirat for the information before bidding them farewell. Evitagen and Evitisop then took to the sky headed toward the source of the negative energy which seemed to be resonating above Karlin City.


	4. Part 3 - The Foreknown

Once again Timothy found himself walking around in complete darkness with no sign of life.

"Ok I'm back to this again." sighed Timothy

He sat down and crossed his arms before he began to think of what his dreams could mean since he started having them.

"Let's see I started having them about a week after I fought Jaice so maybe they have something to do with him." thought Timothy

He closed his eye's, lowered his head and thought for a few minutes about if his problem could have and connection to Jaice, but soon dismissed the thought.

"No I don't think this ha anything to do with him. These dreams feel closer to home than farther away." Timothy pondered

Just then when Timothy opened his eye's he was surprised to find himself sitting in the streets of a city. He looked and saw people with their pokémon walking around in and out of buildings. After looking around for a few minutes he recognized the city as Karlin City or an image of Karlin.

"Now what's this all about?" wondered Timothy

He watched as everybody went about their merrily way people and pokémon both smiling or laughing, when all of a sudden he notice the wind picked up. Timothy looked up at the sky and noticed that black clouds had begun to swirl over the city. People and pokémon had stopped to look at the swirling clouds when a black figure suddenly dropped out of the them. Just them Timothy began to get a dreadful feeling as he watched the figure continue to drop toward the ground and suddenly flare out revealing to be a black dragon.

"Not another one." sighed Timothy

People and pokémon began to run around in fear as the huge dragon landed on top of one of the buildings and let out a load roar which caused the windows of the buildings to shatter. He dragon raised its head and fired a stream of fire hitting several of the buildings and setting them ablaze. Timothy watched as people and pokémon ran frantic trying to get away from the falling rubble of the crumbling building or the fire of the dragons.

"Ok that enough of that!' shouted Timothy

He created a sphere of emerald green energy in his right hand and tossed it at the dragon as it sat on the building. Timothy watched as the sphere headed toward the dragon, but instead of blowing up it passed right through it.

"Damn I guess I can't his this one either." cursed Timothy

Just then he noticed look down toward him and fire a stream of fire at him. Timothy quickly put up his arms to defend and when the fire blazed around him he could feel the heat. He jumped out of the fire and landed several feet from where he was standing before.

"Ok I can't hit it, but it can hit me. How fair is that…not fair at all." protested Timothy

The dragon jumped from the building and landed several feet in front of Timothy before walking toward him. Timothy watched as the dragon walked toward him each step it took causing the ground to tremble. When the dragon got close to Timothy it stopped and looked at him it's red eye's glowing red sent sudden uneasy feeling through Timothy's body.

"Wait there's something different about this dragon. It's not like the other two, but I'm not sure how." thought Timothy

The dragon sudden roared causing Timothy slide backwards a little as he tried to hold his ground against the force of the roar. Just then two figures appeared in front of Timothy causing the dragon to suddenly stop roaring. Timothy looked at the two figures and deduced them to be pokémon, but he was unsure why they there here. He watched as the two pokémon seemed to be trying too talk to the dragon, though he was unable to hear what they were saying.

All of a sudden the dragon let out another roar and fire another stream of fire hitting the two pokémon. They both were sent flying back toward Timothy who tried to catch them, but they fazed through him and crashed into a building. Timothy looked at the building as it crumbled on top of the two pokémon, before looking back over at the dragon. He turned around just as the dragon fired another stream of fire that quickly engulfed him.

Just then Timothy sat straight up in a panic his heart racing as he frantically looked around. He looked around and stared out in the darkness that lay before him when he suddenly began to hear movement.

"Chu." said A voice

A light suddenly clicked on causing Timothy to wince in pain as his eye readjusted to the light. Once his sight was normal he looked and saw Alice, Kachu, Kim, Nina and Nikita looking at him with a worried look on their face. He looked on around and soon realized that he was in his room sitting up in his bed.

"Pi…Pika?" asked Kim

"Chu?" asked Kachu

"I'm fine now." panted Timothy

"Was it another dream?" asked Alice

"Yeah, but this time it was a different dragon than the two before." panted Timothy

"Mew." said Nina

"Be." said Nikita

"Well I'm sure it'll come to pass." smiled Alice

She reached over to and sat her hand on Timothy's shoulder, but quickly pulled it back.

"Your skin…its like its on fire." gasped Alice

Kachu touched Timothy's arm, but he quickly moved his paw.

"Chu." Kachu agreed

Timothy took a deep breath before moving the covers on him and putting his feet on the floor.

"Sorry to wake you all up. Go back to sleep I need to take a shower to cool down." assured Timothy as he stood up.

"You'll be coming back to bed afterwards?" Alice asked

"Yeah." smiled Timothy

He looked back at Alice and his pokémon as they all smiled back at him and laid back down. While in the shower Timothy thought about the new dragon he had seen in his dream and what its appearance could mean.

"First I had to deal with those first two dragons and now this one." thought Timothy

He held his head up toward the shower head and let the water splash on his face. He then grabbed a bottle of shower gel off a white shower stand near him and opened it up. With his tail he then grabbed a shower brush that was hanging up behind him and squeezed a red gel onto the brush before he started to scrubbed his back.

"Having a tail has been a good thing. Now I can scrub my back with ease when Alice isn't around and I can use it for other things" snickered Timothy

He then grabbed a spongy and squeezed the gel onto it, before closing the body wash up and putting it up. He then lathered up the spongy before he began to wash himself with the body wash. Afterwards he rinsed himself off and stepped out shower and in front of the sink. He dried himself off before catching a glimpse himself in the mirror ad then he noticed how much he had changed. Other than his tail he had also noticed that his hair had become longer.

"Some things about to go down…I can feel it and I've got to be ready for anything." thought Timothy

He hung the towel on the shower rod before grabbing a pair of boxers and putting them on. He left out of the bathroom and saw that Alice, Kim, Kachu, Nina and Nikita had all fallen back to sleep. He walked back over to the bed and slipped back under the covers without waking anybody. He then laid back on his pillow his mind still filled with thoughts of the dream that he had just had.

"Well I don't know what these dreams mean, but I know that they mean something. With that said I need to be ready for anything and I cant do that if I'm halfway sleep. I need to try and get back to sleep." thought Timothy

After laying awake for the next two hours staring at the ceiling Timothy was finally able to close his eyes and drift into a deep sleep. The next day finally came and the rays from the sun beamed in though the windows onto Timothy's face waking him up. He sat up and notice that Alice and the pokémon weren't in the bed so he figured that they had already gotten up. He yarned and stretched before getting up out of the bed and head toward the bathroom.

After he had taken a quick shower and gotten dressed he left out of his room where he met Ash walking up the hall.

"Man you look like you've had a long night." laughed Ash

He looked at Timothy face as it showed signs of weariness like he hadn't slept good in several months. Timothy left out another yarn before stretching reaching up and touching the top of the doorway.

"You don't know the half of it…these dreams keep waking me up in the middle of the night taking away from my beauty sleep." joked Timothy

Ash and Timothy both laughed as the walked up the hallway and into the kitchen where they met Jin, Alice, Kim, Kachu, and Aussa.

"So your finally up." said Jin

"Yeah the sun told me to get on my feet when it blinded me." laughed Timothy as he sat at the table.

"Funny I though Alice had put the moves on you." joked Jin

"Funny." snickered Timothy

Alice, Kim, Kachu and Ash all burst out laughing as Timothy smiled and shook his head.

"Well I could." Alice snickered

She walked from the counter with two cups in her hand and passed him one before they kissed. She sat down and took a sip of hot chocolate out of her cup before looking back at Timothy

"Maybe, but not before I make you culminate." retorted Timothy as he took a sip of the steaming hot liquid in his cut.

"Well see about that." smiled Alice

"Ya'll two are crazy, but Timothy Alice told me you had another dream. What was it about?" asked Jin

"To be honest nothing really…I was standing in the middle of Karlin City when this dragon appeared out of the sky and started destroying stuff." explained Timothy

"Was it one of the same dragons as before?" asked Jin

"No this time it was a different one and it was really strange because I could feel that there something extremely different about this dragon than the other two." replied Timothy

"How's that?" asked Jin

"I can't really explain it, but it was like from the first two I couldn't sense anything coming from them. But this one it was like it was after something like it had some kind of plan." Timothy explained

"That is strange." thought Jin

"Not only that last night he was hot I mean like his skin was on fire. Kachu and I both touch him and felt it." remembered Alice

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"These dreams of yours keep getting stranger and stranger." said Jin

"To be honest that dream last night was different from the others…it was as if it was trying to show me something." noted Timothy

Just then Eria came running into the kitchen with a look of panic across her face.

"What's wrong Eria?" asked Alice

"You guy's have got to come see this…something big has happened." urged Eria before running back up the hall.

Timothy, Ash, Alice Kachu, Kim, and Jin all looked at each other before getting up from the table and leaving out the kitchen. Once they got into the living room they saw Eria, Hinta, Aussa, Jamie and the pokémon all gathered around the television.

"What's going on?" asked Jin

"Something big tore through Karlin last night." noted Hinta

"What." said Timothy

"Yeah…a lot of people and pokémon were killed." mentioned Misty

They looked on the TV as images of destroyed buildings and the body's of the people and pokémon found in the rubble under white sheets flashed on the screen. Just the anchorwoman appeared on the screen in the ruins of the city.

"I m anchorwoman Katie Marshal and I'm reporting here live from the devastated city of Karlin. As you see here behind me the once glamour's city has now been left nearly destroyed after a freakish storm last night. There are many casualties with the body count now in the hundreds for both human and pokémon. Many of the body recovered seemed to have been mysteriously charred as if captured in some intense fire."

"Survivors say that during the storm a dragon came from the sky and began to attack the city, but not long after its appearance it disappeared without a trace. Whatever the case many live have been lost and the city has been left in ruins." reported The reporter

She continued to explain the situation as Jamie turned down the volume.

"Timothy is this what you saw?" asked Jin

Everybody looked back at Timothy and saw that he had a look of complete shock across his face.

"Timothy are you ok?" asked Alice as she walked up to him.

She stared at him waiting for a response, but he didn't answer her like he was in a trance.

"Pika…Pi!" shouted Kachu

Kachu pointed at Timothy arms and when they looked they saw that it was shaking and blood was dripping from both his fist.

"Timothy snap out of it!" yelled Alice

She gabbed Timothy by the shoulders and began to shake him until he finally raised up his bloody hand and looked at it.

"Come on…we've got to get down there." said Timothy

"What for?" asked Jamie

"There something there I need to find." said Timothy

Everybody looked at him confused as he called his pokémon to their pokéballs and then headed for the door. Though not sure what to expect next they all got up and headed toward the door behind him.


	5. Part 4 - The Rescue

Timothy and co flew through the air headed toward Karlin City after watching the news. Jin stared at Timothy flying in front of them with Kachu and his back an Nina and Nikita flying beside him. He wasn't sure what was going through Timothy head when he saw what had happened on the news, but he was sure that it was connected too his dream some how. Just then Jin noticed Ash as he flew up beside him.

"Hay Jin do you think Timothy is ok?" asked Ash

"I honestly don't know, but something not right." replied Jin

"I wish we could find out what." thought Ash

"Well something tells me we'll find out soon enough." assured Jin

A few minutes later Karlin City came into view and were all shocked at the stated that the city was in. They saw some of the building were on fire and a good number of them had been damaged if not destroyed completely. Timothy looked at the city and saw that it was the same as he saw it in his dream after the dragon had attacked it. He rubbed his nose as a sudden rush of smoke blew toward him causing his nose to itch.

"So what should we do?" asked Hinta

Just then Timothy dropped toward the ground with the rest of the group following behind him. They landed in the highway as people and pokémon rushed through the rubble either to fight the fire still blazing in the building or to rescue trapped pokémon and people.

"Alright everybody I want you all to spread out and help out wherever it's needed." ordered Timothy

"Sure thing, but Timothy are you sure your ok?" asked Jamie

"Yeah I'm fine, but I knew that this was going to happen." nodded Timothy

"What…what do you mean?" asked Hinta

Timothy turned around and stared at his friends who were all waiting for an answer before he took a deep breath.

"Last night in my dream I saw all of this happen. It was like it was either telling me that it was happening or showing me that it was going to happen." explained Timothy

"Are you sure?" asked Brock

"Positive." nodded Timothy

"Well enough said….I believe him." smiled Ash

"Chu…Pika…Pi." Pikachu agreed

"Well then let's see if we can find anybody who need help." said Alice

"Right." They all said and they scattered throughout the city.

Jin looked at Timothy as he looked around at the destruction like he was searching for something.

"Hay you there I'm sorry, but the city is a danger zone for the moment!" yelled A voice

Timothy, Jin, Kachu, Nina and Nikita turned around and saw a Officer Jenny walking toward her with a Growlith and another dog like pokémon walking beside her. It was he same size as the Growlith, but it had grey fur nearly covering it's entire body except for its knees on its back legs and its chest an shoulder area which had black fur. The fur on its neck and around its head except on the front part of its chin and was blue along with the ton part of its tail.

"I'm sorry, but you all will have to leave this area immediately if your not here as rescuer workers. I'm sorry, but we can't afford for anybody to get hurt." explained Officer Jenny

"Don't worry we can take care of ourselves." assured Timothy

Officer Jenny examined Timothy closer as if she recognized him from somewhere and it suddenly hit her.

"Hay you're the Cosmic Dragon aren't you?" Officer Jenny

"That's one name that I go by." replied Timothy as he continued to look around.

"Wow I can't believe that I actually get to meet the real Cosmic Dragon, but if you don't mind me asking. What are you doing here? Are you here to help with the rescue?" asked Officer Jenny

"You could say that." nodded Timothy

Officer Jenny looked confused at Timothy as he continued to looked around searching for something.

"You'll have to excuse my trainer…he has a lot on his mind right now." apologized Jin

"I see." replied Officer Jenny

"Officer Jenny where do you take the injured pokémon that the rescuers find?" asked Timothy

"To the Pokémon Center…it was damaged, but not enough so that it had to be closed down." replied Officer Jenny

"Then that where we'll start. Alright Kachu, Jin, Nina and Nikita let's go." said Timothy

Officer Jenny watched in confusion as Timothy and his pokémon took off running down the highway toward the pokémon center. Timothy ran down the highway until the pokémon center came into sight and he came to a screeching halt in its front doors. When they walked in they saw injured pokémon lying on the floor on blankets that had been brought in from the outside. They saw that many of the pokémon had minor injuries, but their were those who's injuries were much worse. He looked on around and saw the walls and the roof of the lobby had been badly cracked and it looked like it could collapse at any moment.

"Can I help you?' asked A voice from behind them.

They turned around and standing behind them was a Nurse Joy with two Sweecare's at her side.

"I honestly don't think you can…you seem to have your hands full here." said Timothy

"Yes, many of these pokémon are injured beyond our help right now. Some of our equipment was damaged last night during that attack last night." sighed Nurse Joy

"Maybe I can help." offered Timothy

"How?" asked Nurse Joy

Timothy clapped his hands together and them slammed them onto the ground causing a red electrical energy to begin surging throughout the room.

"Wow." marveled Nurse Joy

"Swee." glared The two Sweecare's

They looked at the room as the red electricity seemed to repair the damaged to the floor, walls and ceiling. After a few minutes Timothy stood back up and looked around seeing the lobby looked like new.

"That was alchemy wasn't it?" asked Nurse Joy

"Yes." nodded Timothy

"Wow…I've always wanted to try and take up alchemy, but it seemed so hard." smiled Nurse Joy

"It is, but you just have to want to do learn alchemy. Once you have the basic's down its pretty easy." noted Timothy

"Do you think I could truly learn it?" Nurse Joy asked

"Sure if you study enough." nodded Timothy

"Thanks. There are still a few of our main machines that need to be fixed. Could you use you alchemy to fix them?" asked Nurse Joy

"Sure." replied Timothy

He followed Nurse Joy into the back of the pokémon center and into several rooms where other nurse joy's were. In each of the he used his alchemy to fix the machined that the nurses used to help the pokémon, before returning to the lobby after he was done.

"That you so much for your help. Now we can help get all these pokémon back to full health." thanked Nurse Joy

"It was no problem, but there is one thing that I need to ask you?" asked Timothy

"Ok." replied Nurse Joy

"Has anybody brought in an injured Evitagen and Evitisop?" asked Timothy

Jin was suddenly shocked by the names Evitagen and Evitisop as he hadn't expected him to mention them. Jin looked down at Kachu who was looking at him and he sensed that he was also starting to worry.

"A Evitagen and a Evitisop…I'm sorry but I haven't seen any of those pokémon today." replied Nurse Joy

"Ok…thanks anyway." nodded Timothy

Timothy left out of the pokémon center with his pokémon behind him as the Nurse Joy and the two Sweecare's waved goodbye. The then began to follow him up the highway as he started to look around again.

"Pika…Chu…Ka…Pikachu." said Kachu as he jumped on Mewtwo's shoulder.

"I know what you mean…I can only think of a hand full of reasons that he would be looking for those two pokémon." agreed Jin

They continued to follow Timothy up the highway until he suddenly stopped and started staring at the ground. He then looked back up and took off running coming to a complete stop in front of a large pile of rubble.

"This is the spot." said Timothy

"The spot for what?" asked Mewtwo

Timothy's body began to glow with a blue energy and he suddenly lift his hand up in front of him. Large pieces of stones began to rise up from the ground and float in the air in front of them.

"Wait here." said Timothy

Jin, Kachu, Nina and Nikita all nodded and watched as Timothy walked into what was left of the building. A few minutes later they saw him come walking back out with something in his arms. Jin and Kachu were completely shocked as both pokémon were the two that Timothy had asked Nurse Joy about a Evitagen and a Evitisop.

"Wait how did you know that they were under there?" asked Jin

"These are the two pokémon that I seen in my dream." answered Timothy

"I don't understand." shrugged Jin

"Chu." agreed Kachu

"Well lets go to Farplane Meadow…there I'll get these two back in shape and I'll explain more once everybody is regrouped." assured Timothy

"Fine." nodded Jin

Timothy and his pokémon took to the sky and landed in Farplane Meadow on the outskirts of Karlin city. After Timothy contacted the rest of the group and let them know where to meet him he began to doctor the two pokémon. Once he was done he stood around as stared up into the sky and think about what to do next. Jin and Kachu sat by the two pokémon looking at Timothy as he stared off into the sky.

"What is going on here?" wondered Jin

"Chu…Pika…Pi." said Kachu

"I know, but its still kind of aggravating know that there's nothing that we can do for him." retorted Jin

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"Well hopefully when these two wake up maybe they can shed some light onto what going on." hoped Jin

"Pika." sighed Kachu

They looked at the two pokémon as they laid on a blank resting peacefully.


	6. Part 5 - The Calm

The day slowly went on as Timothy and his pokémon waited for the other to finish what ever they were doing. Two and a half hours later they started showing up first Alice, then Jamie, then Eria and Aussa and finally Hinta who had also run into Rodney and Tanza who was helping out with the rescue efforts.

"So what up?" asked Jaime

Timothy pointed at something and when they looked they saw the two pokémon fast asleep on the blanket.

"Hay those are a Evitagen and a Evitisop." smiled Hinta

"Their so cute!" squealed Misty and Eria

"A Evitagen and a Evitisop." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at them.

"Evitagen the Yin Pokémon…Evitagen are playful pokémon that can always be found play with or near its polar opposite Evitisop. Evitagen are said to represent the negative force's of dualistic cosmology and as such can sense any form of negative energy. Evitisop the Yang Pokémon…Evitisop are pokémon who are always in high spirits and can always be found playing with a Evitagen it's polar opposite. Evitisop are said to be able to sense any form of positive energy and they are said to represent the positive force's of dualistic cosmology." said The pokédex

"What do these pokémon have to do with what going on?" asked Hinta

"Last night in my dreams as I was staring down the dragon who did that to Karlin City these to pokémon appeared and started to try and talk to the dragon. I don't know what, but I think they might know something about what going on." explained Timothy

"I see…so your thinking that they might give you some answers about your dreams." nodded Rodney

"I hope so." signed Timothy

"Pika…Pi!" shouted Kim

Timothy looked over at her as she, Kachu, Nina and Nikita surrounded the two pokémon and started walking toward them. Once there he bent down and saw that they had opened their eye's an were looking around at them.

"Your finally awake…so how do you feel?" asked Timothy

Both the looked up at Timothy and they both felt a rush of excitement enter their body as they shot up and tackled Timothy knocking him to the ground. Timothy looked at both the pokémon as they buried their faces in his shirt and excitedly hugged him. Everybody burst our laughing as they couldn't help see the two cute pokémon hug Timothy with a childish delight.

"Ok I see that your both doing much better." laughing Timothy

"Evit." laughed Both pokémon happily.

After they had come down some they began to examine Timothy first looking at his emerald green hair. They had never seen a human with such a splendid hair color before which they seem to enjoy playing in. They then noticed Timothy's tail with its emerald green fur swaying side to side behind him. At its sight they quickly began to try and grab it seeing as how they had never seen a human with a tail before. Everybody laughed as the two pokémon chased after his tail like kittens chasing after a ball of yarn.

After a few minutes of chasing after his tail Timothy managed to calm the two pokémon down in order to ask them some questions. Both the pokémon sat in front of Timothy like children in preschool ready to learn what today's lesson is.

"Alright you two I want to ask you about the dragon that attacked the city last night. Do you remember?" asked Timothy

"Vit." nodded Both the pokémon

"Ok can you tell me what you know about it?" asked Timothy

Both of the pokémon looked at each other and then nodded their heads before looking back at Timothy. Together the two pokémon began to explain what they could about the dragon and where it came from to Timothy. The rest of the group sat back and watched as Timothy, Jin and the other pokémon listened to them explain what was happening.

"It still amazes me how Timothy is able to understand pokémon. I mean I can understand Pikachu and my other pokémon, but he can understand any pokémon." noted Ash

"Well he's been able to talk to any pokémon since he was young. Even I was amazed by it when I found out." smiled Tanza

"So Jamie what do you think?" asked Rodney

"About what if those two pokémon really know what going on. I don't know myself, but Timothy thinks so." assured Jamie

A few minutes later Timothy and Jin got up and walked back over to the group with Evitisop and Evitagen following them.

"So what up?" asked Hinta

"Alright they said that the dragon is a friend of their's who had transformed last night and was unable to control himself." explained Timothy

"A human transforming into a dragon…its kind of hard to believe." thought Tanza

"Maybe, but it not impossible. I have a few idea's about what could be going on." thought Timothy

"Ok then, but why are they here?" asked Alice

"Now that's the weird part…they said that they were here on Tonami island looking for Timothy." stated Jin

"What…you mean Timothy specifically?" asked Jamie

"Yea." nodded Jin

"It seems as if their friend sent them to find me to bring me back to him." replied Timothy

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" question Ash

"Yeah I trust them." nodded Timothy

Both the pokémon happily began to rub their cheeks against Timothy's as he laughed. Just the he heard a rumbling sound coming from the stomachs of both Evitisop and Evitagen.

"Looks like you two are hungry so how about we have a quick breakfast before we head out. I skipped breakfast myself." offered Timothy

Both the pokémon squealed in joy as the floated around his head and then they were joined by Nina and Nikita.

"Some things not right?" wondered Jamie

"What do you mean?" asked Rodney

"Hmm…It's the calm before the storm." replied Jin

"Why do ya'll say that?" asked Tanza

"Timothy feel's it as well…another storm is coming. He putting on a smile to try and make us not worry, but I'm certain he sense's it to." explained Jin

They all stared at Timothy who had already sat out a bench and cooking utilities to start cooking.

"Well let's not worry for the moment…let's see where this goes and if there is anything that we can do later." urged Hinta

"Right." They all said at the same time.

As the day went on Timothy quickly whipped up a breakfast that they all could enjoy before sitting down to eat. After everybody had eaten their fill and all the stuff was packed away they waited on what to do next.

"So Timothy what's our next move?" asked Jamie

"We head to Forchard Island…it's there that I'll meet their friend." declared Timothy

"Alright them what are we waiting for!" shouted Ash

"Chu!" shouted Pikachu

They all took the skies and flew east out toward the Island Of Wind.


	7. Part 6 - The Introduction

It had been almost an hour since Timothy and co had left Farplane Meadow an now they were flying over the ocean. With Timothy flying in the lead the group watched as both Evitagen and Evitisop excitedly floated around Timothy with Nina and Nikita.

"Man look at those two they seem so excited." smiled Brock

"It because they've never seen a human fly. I'm pretty sure most pokémon would find that interesting." explained Jin

"Yeah, but those to seem like children." laughed Jamie

"Well they are still very young so it's not uncommon to see young pokémon become easily excited over new stuff. Their like young human children." smiled Jin

They continued to fly for another hour until Forchard Island finally came into view in the distance. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock admired the beautiful landscape as it appeared and passed under them. They followed Evitisop and Evitagen over another island albeit much smaller to the east. They flew over a thick forest before landing in a opening surrounded by the forest.

"So this is the place." said Timothy looking around.

"Well there's not too much to this place is there." shrugged Rodney

"I'm glad that you all could make it." echoed A voice

They turned around toward a cave that was behind them as the sound of footsteps echoed in the cave. A few minutes later a white hair man stepped out of the darkness of the cave and into the light.

"I'm sorry to have startled you all." smiled The man

Timothy looked at the man as Evitisop and Evitagen floated happily over to the man and began to float around his head. Timothy stared at the man examining the man from head to toe. Unsure why he was sure that he had seen the man somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He stared at the man's face and when he looked at Timothy his eye's met the man's light blue eye's of the man. It was at that moment that the face of the man began clear to Timothy, be he couldn't begin to comprised how he would be alive after all this time.

Timothy racked his mind for some sort of answer, but was unable to find any that could answer the questions he now had racing through his brain. Jin looked at Timothy as he stared intensely at the white haired man as if he were trying to search his soul or something. He could feel Timothy brainwaves becoming more chaotic for some reason as he continued to stare at him.

"Well it's a pleasure to met you all." smiled The man

"So it was you wanted me here?" asked Timothy

"Yes." replied The man

The group looked confused at Timothy as he continued to stare at the man without some much as blinking an eye.

"Hay Timothy do you know this guy?" asked Jamie

"Not personally…only by reputation." replied Timothy

"Well care to share." urged Tanza

"Yeah who is he?" asked Rodney

"You all should know him from your shinobi history books. This is the living legend himself the Shadow's Dragon Star and single greatest Hoshikage in history. He is Veral Tarakona, the Sixteenth Hoshikage himself." narrated Timothy

The group stood shocked and awed at the fact that they had a living legend standing in front of them. They couldn't believe that the sixth hoshikage of the hidden shadow was alive and well in front of them.

"Thanks for the introduction, but those are only titles that I've held in the past." snickered Veral

"I'm sorry about us being rude lord hoshikage." apologized Jamie

"Like I said before I'm no longer hoshikage so you don't have to be so formal." laughed Veral

"Veral if you don't mind me asking…what are you doing here? I mean if you've been alive for the last past couple what…centuries or so, so why haven't you returned to the Hidden Shadow?" asked Tanza

"Well I've been dealing with a problem for the last couple of centuries and I didn't want to put the village in risk." replied Veral

"You mean your dragon transformations?" asked Timothy

"Yes." sighed Veral

"Hay wait, but I though that the dragon transformations was part of the Tarakona Clans Dragon Cloak ability?' asked Hinta

"No the Dragon Cloak is actually an ability that was born into the Kumai Clans Dragon Branch after it was formed." clarified Veral

"Why is dragon transformation causing you trouble?" asked Jamie

"Because while I was born of a dragon mother and a human father my transformation was made from an unnatural source. Are any of you familiar with the Fusion Bomb Incident?" questioned Veral

"Yeah." nodded Timothy

"What was it?" asked Rodney

Timothy walked over to a tree and sat down on the ground in front of it, before Nina and Nikita both sat in his lap.

"Close to a millennia ago Blood Wake detonated a bomb in the center of Furzo City. The bomb turned out to be a chemical attack and many of the people and pokémon strangely began to become fused together. That's only basically putting it." explained Timothy

"That's right." nodded Veral

"So what was Blood Wake trying to do anyway if they weren't trying to blow up the city. Trying to create some kind of human and pokémon hybrid?' asked Eria

"That's right….Blood Wake was testing some kind of viral weapon. I found data on this when I hacked their files once upon a time. When the virus infects the said person or pokémon they become boned to the first being they touch. The way the files put the procedure was very painful and none of the test subjects survived it." explained Timothy

"If only that was true." sighed Veral

"Hmm." said Timothy

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ash

"Because I was their when Blood Wake attacked Furzo City…I had left the village to get away from all the work for a bit and got caught up in it. I was also infected with the virus and I became bonded to one of my pokémon, but I guess because I wasn't fully human to begin with I survived." sighed Veral

"So your saying that you actually survived the Fusion Bomb Incident and you became a Pokémorph." said Timothy

"Yes…I got bonded with my Morsherom." signed Veral

"What's a Morsherom?" asked Ash

Veral began to glow with a white energy around he when all of a sudden a sphere of white energy floated in front of him. The sphere of light began to shine and in a flash of light they saw a large pokémon standing beside Veral. It was a tall dragon looking pokémon sporting shades of white, grey, black and blue across its body. It had a slime face with steel like feather extending out of its chin and on the top of its head. It had wing like extensions on it's arms and it had a large turbine like extension for a tail.

The pokémon looked at the group its blue eyes glowing with a like a flashlight in the night. It then turned it's head toward Timothy and its eyes met with his before letting out a low toned growl. A small grin came across his face as he unwaveringly stared at the pokémon who unwaveringly stared back.

"Wow that pokémon is so cool." glared Jamie

"Look's kind of scary if you ask me." said Misty

"I'd say more intimidating if you as me." riposted Brock

"Nah…he's s docile as they come." smiled Veral

Veral turned around and sat is hand on the pokémon chest it looked down at him.

"Let's see what the pokédex says about it." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at the pokémon.

"This is no information on this pokémon." said The pokédex

"What, but why not?" wondered Ash

"Pika…Pi." said Pikachu

"Because it is a pokémon that is now extinct." stated Timothy

"What." said Ash

"Yes it's true…my Morsherom was the last until we got fused together." sighed Veral

"I see now…I wasn't expecting this situation, but I now see." nodded Timothy

"Hmm." said Veral looking at Timothy.

"I've never seen a Morsherom before, but I do know that they are one of the few pokémon who have a strong dealing with Tao. I figure because Morsherom is a dragon type pokémon and you yourself also being part dragon allowed you to survived the fusion process." explained Timothy

"Huh." smiled Veral

"But surviving the fusion with Morsherom and gaining the perks this new bond also came at a price didn't it?" asked Timothy

"Huh…your insight is as good as I've heard. Yes…the price was that while I'm also part dragon, I'm part human as well. This tempted the influenced of Morsherom abilities and we were torn in two. Two separate persona's were created…one being of pure light and the other being of pure darkness." explained Veral

The group looked at Timothy awed by his insight at knowing what was going on with Veral before he had even told them. Jin looked at Timothy as he sat against the tree now in a deep thought.

"So human desire coupled with a Morsherom created these two beings. Then they fought each other as if for dominance?" asked Timothy

"Yes and the darkness won…that is why I wanted you here today. I know you can feel it to…those two have begun a battle that will decide your new fate if either should win." stated Veral looking at Timothy.

Jin and the rest of the group looked at Timothy as he looked at the sky still in deep thought. Jin then looked over at Veral as he stared at Timothy and tried to think of what he was getting at.

"So these two beings fought for control of Veral's mind and the darkness won which I guess would be the dragon that Timothy saw. Still I don't see how this is connected to Timothy…unless." gasped Jin

Just then he suddenly remembered some the demonic wolf Inugami said during their battle against him in Macalania forest. The wolf said that Timothy scent was similar to that of Veral, but he still didn't see how. Jin racked his mind for an answer anything that could explain how Timothy could be Veral's son, but he couldn't find one.

"Timothy what does he mean?" asked Alice

"Yeah dude what's been going on in that head of yours?" demanded Hinta

Timothy looked over to his friends as they stared at him with a mix of worry and anticipation on their face.

"The dream that I've been having…at first I just thought that they were trying to tell me something, but now the more that I think about it the more I understand. The dragons that I've been seeing aren't dreams….they are actually part of me like a separate personality." explained Timothy

"But how is that possible?" asked Jamie

"Humans have a tendency to be good or evil and these two dragon are those two persona's of mine. The only connection of how my problems are similar to Veral's is if he's my father." stated Timothy

"What!" shouted The group

They all stared at Timothy as he stared at Veral who was staring back at him. Disbelief and astonishment caused their hearts to race as they just couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"Is that true?" Aussa questioned

The group looked over at Veral as he looked at them moved his glance over to them.

"Yes it's true…Timothy is my son." nodded Veral

"But how?" asked Rodney

"It was more of a fling when we met." snickered Veral

"But still it's unbelievable." said Jamie

"We you always said we didn't have the same father and I guess you were right." laughed Rodney

"Now this is a turn of events…for Timothy to be the son of the Sixteenth Hoshikage. I guess the Tarakona wasn't in his name for nothing." noted Jin

"Timothy my time on this earth will soon come to pass and with that the dark dragon that you saw will completely take control of my body. I need you to stop it." explained Veral

"How do you expect me too do that when I can't even stop the two I'm dealing with." retorted Timothy

"I've been keeping watch over you since you were young and watched you grow up. I was amazed by you rate of growth and astounded at how powerful you were becoming so quickly. Then you disappeared back here and I had feared the worst had happened to you. I searched all over for you, but couldn't find a trace of you and I had nearly given up until you had reappeared. You had become even more powerful than before you disappeared and now you have become even more so."

"I'm sure that with all the challenges you've face and over come that you can overcome this one to." assured Veral

He walked up to smiling and held out his hand to Timothy offering to help him up. Timothy stared at Veral for few minutes and then smiled before reaching up and grabbing his hand.

"Alright then…let's do this." nodded Timothy as Veral pulled him to his feet.


	8. Part 7 - The Storm Part 1

"Alright we have to get started right away. I don't have much longer before I completely fade." urged Veral

"Hay what do you mean by that?" asked Rodney

"The darkness that's trying to take control of my body is growing stronger by the day. Thanks to Evitisop and Evitagen I've been able to keep it in check, but it has been clawing at my mind tearing it away piece by piece. Soon I will have completely faded and the darkness within me will be set free to do as it pleases." explained Veral

"And there nothing anybody can do about it?" asked Hinta

"No…I'm afraid not…my time has come to an end." sighed Veral

"Well we'll be here help Timothy in anyway we can." replied Tanza

"Thank you all, but what he must do he can only do himself." said Veral

Veral nodded before looking back over at and saw that Timothy was talking with Evitisop and Evitagen.

"Timothy I need to ask you a question…do you think your strong enough to defeat you two persona's?" asked Veral

"Yeah…I think I can beat them both." replied Timothy

"Are you sure…I want you to be perfectly sure." repeated Veral

"I can't be sure about anything, but why do you ask?" questioned Timothy

"Because I'm sure you've tried to attack those two while they in your mind, but every attack seemed to go straight through them. Am I right?" asked Veral

"Yeah…no matter what I throw at them I can't seem to hit them. Its like their in some other kind of space." nodded Timothy

"I figured the same thing, but before I could do anything about it, it was to late for me." signed Veral

"What did you have in mind?" asked Timothy

"To pull them into this plan of reality." plotted Veral

"Hmm." said Timothy

"I know it sounds ridicules, but if I can pull them from them from the plan of reality that they are in you could fight them on you terms." explained Veral

Timothy thought about the plan for a few minutes before he cam to a decision.

"Alright I can work with that." nodded Timothy

"And I hope you don't mind me asking, but could I borrow your Jin, Nina and Nikita for this" asked Veral

"Sure, but why?" asked Timothy

"Because connecting with your mind will be easier for them with their help." explain Veral

Timothy looked over at Jin who stood in front of the rest of the group and then at Nina and Nikita who floated above his head.

"What do you say you three?" asked Timothy

"If I can help you out in any way then of course I'm in." nodded Jin

"Mew." nodded Nina

"Be." nodded Nikita

"Their you go…now what?" asked Timothy

"Now you have to go to sleep." replied Veral

"I don't think I can." replied Timothy

"Leave that to me." smiled Veral

Timothy watched Veral as he closed his eye's and maroon flame like pattern appeared around them. Amazed at this Timothy continued to watched and when Veral opened eye's he noticed that his pupil had changed color become maroon like the patch's that had appeared around his eye's. He also noticed that his eye's had become slit much like how the eye's of a cats would be. He watched as his pupil suddenly became smaller and three maroon dots appeared around it. Timothy then noticed the dots around his pupil start to spin going around the pupil faster and faster.

Timothy suddenly felt his eye lids become heavy and his body suddenly become fatigued like he was being drained of energy. He stumble backward catching himself on a tree as his vision began to become blurry. He slide down the side of the tree now unable to stand and was soon fast asleep. Alice, Hinta, Ash, Kachu, Pikachu, Aussa and Eria all ran up to him as he laid against the tree.

"What did you just do to him?" asked Alice

"He's in a trance like state…now we have to wait." smiled Veral

Jin looked at Veral and saw how his eye's had changed before looking back at Timothy.

…..

Meanwhile now in his mind Timothy walked around in darkness thinking about everything that had just transpired.

"Those eye's…I wonder what was up with that. I'll asked about them when I get back, but for now where are those two." thought Timothy

He continued to walk in the darkness of his mind searching for any sign of the two dragons he had seen in his past dream. Just then he stopped in his tracks as the sound of breathing began to surround him. He looked around as it grew louder and the he jumped into the air as a stream of fire hit the ground. He turned around and flying toward him was the white dragon that he seen before. He quickly dropped to the ground as the dragon swooped over his head.

"That one now where's the other one." smiled Timothy as he landed on the ground.

He stared up at the white dragon as it flew in circled above Timothy roaring. Just then Timothy jumped sideway as a stream of fire blazed by him. He skid to a stop and saw the black dragon walk out of darkness before it roared at him.

"There you are…now it I'm to see how this works out. I know this should get their attention" laughed Timothy as he began to glow with emerald green energy.

…..

Back out in the real world everybody waited in anticipation too see what Veral would do next.

"Hay Veral if you don't mind me asking how do we know if Timothy's actually found those other two beings?" asked Jin

"He won't have to find them…they'll find him. These two are draw to him like flies to a light and to Timothy they'll find him to fight." explained Veral

"Why?" asked Jin

"I still don't understand it myself. They try to kill each other, but I guess it just a simple fact. If they kill the main body before their fight is decided then they both die." explained Veral

All of a sudden they started to hear the sound of thunder echo through the sky and when they looked up they saw black storm clouds gathering.

"Something's happening!" shouted Rodney

Veral and Jin looked over at Timothy body and saw that it was glowing with a emerald greed energy around it.

"Timothy is causing this." noted Jin

"They must've found him…alright I need you all to focus you psychic powers on me. That goes for you two as well Evitisop and Evitagen." urged Veral

They all nodded their heads as Veral looked at them and then smiled before turning back around.

"Now let's do this." hurried Veral

Jin and Nina began to glow with a blue energy, Nikita began to glow with a pink energy, Evitagen began to glow with a black energy while Evitisop began to glow with a white energy. The all held out their paws toward Veral who had began to glow with a light blue energy. All of the energies began to be absorbed into Veral who quickly created several hand signs before holding his hands out.

"Now Timothy open your mind…Ninja Art: Dimensional Mind Transfer!" shouted Veral

All of a sudden the blue energy surrounding Veral began to flow through the air like it was alive. Hinta, Jamie, Rodney, Alice, Eria, Aussa, Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all watched at the energy floated toward Timothy and engulfed his body.

"Alright the connection it made…now bring them out." thought Veral

…

Meanwhile in the depths of his mind Timothy was now dodging a barrage of fireballs being delivered by the two dragon. Timothy landed on the ground and threw his hands up firing two sphere of energy at the dragons, but they went right through the dragons.

"Damn it." cursed Timothy

Just then he was hit with a sudden intense pain in his head that broke him down to his knee. Timothy grabbed his head as the pain steadily seem to get worse like something was tearing into his mind. He suddenly began to hear the two dragons roar as if they to were in pain and when he looked up he saw them flailing around.

"Looks like both you feel it as well." laughed Timothy

All of a sudden in the Timothy notice in the black backdrop behind the dragons a light blue electrical energy began to surge. Timothy looked a sudden burst of light blue energy erupted from the where the electrical energy was surging causing. Timothy grabbed his head as the pain had suddenly intensified and when he looked back up he saw a swirling blue hole.

"This must be Veral's technique that causing this pain. If that's so then that's the way to go." said Timothy

He threw both his hands forward firing a huge beam of energy at the two dragons. The beam caught the dragon and pushed them back into the blue hole where they disappeared along with the blast.

"Now…time to wake up." smiled Timothy

…

Meanwhile back outside on earth the black cloud that had gathered over the island had now turned into a swirling storm.

"Come on Timothy." said Alice

"You can do this!" shouted Hinta

"Hay look!" shouted Eria

Everybody looked up at the swirling clouds as a large beam of emerald green appeared out of them heading toward the ground. The beam hit the ground and exploded causing a powerful shockwave that shook the entire island. Veral quick stopped his jutsu and the energy surrounding Timothy disappeared.

"Did that do it?" asked Jin

Jin looked at Veral and saw that he was falling back, but he caught him before he hit the ground.

"Yes that was it." nodded Veral

All of a sudden they heard a roar coming from where the blast had hit and when they looked they saw two figures take to the skies one black and the other white.

"I wonder if those the dragons that Timothy was talking about." wondered Hinta

"Yeah that's them." said A voice

They turned around and saw that Timothy was awake now an getting to his feet.

"Hay your ok!" shouted Alice as ran up to him.

"Yeah I just got a bit of a headache." nodded Timothy

"I'm sorry…I should've warned you about that." apologized Veral

Timothy looked to his right and saw Veral now sitting on the ground breathing heavy.

"Don't worry about it…I've felt worse." laughed Timothy

"Hah." smiled Veral

"Now if you all will excuse me I'm going to make this quick. I'm going to show these two what it means to interrupt my beauty sleep." snarled Timothy

Timothy took the sky headed toward the dragons as they circled the swirling black clouds. When they saw Timothy they both dived toward Timothy, but he spun out of the way dodging them both. He threw his right hand forward and fired two spheres of energy hitting both of the dragons in the back. They both roared in pain, but quickly recovered before circling around toward Timothy.

They fired a stream of fire at Timothy, but held out his hand and block the fire just as it neared him. He the fired a sphere of energy from each of his hand which pushed the streams of fire all the way back to the dragon and hit them. The dragon roared as they crashed into the ground creating a large of dust. Timothy looked at the cloud of dust for a few minutes until it suddenly vanished and he saw both dragons back on their feet. They then took back to the skied stopping several meters in front of Timothy.

"So your both back up again. This end now so the next you hit the ground your staying down." smiled Timothy


	9. Part 8 - The Storm Part 2

The group watched from the ground as Timothy stared down the two dragons.

"Get them!" cheered Alice

"Man I'd hate to be those dragon." laughed Rodney

"No kidding…after messing with his sleep I'd probably beat myself up so he wouldn't beat me up." laughed Jamie

Veral stared at Timothy as he tried to determine his overall strength, but there was no way he could tell. Timothy had become far stronger than what he had previously thought and his skill of fighting was also better.

"You've grown up so fast…it's hard for me to see you as a young man, but that's what you are now." thought Veral to himself

Back in the air Timothy stared at the two dragon waiting for their next move as they floated in front. Just then the black dragon let out a roar before flying toward Timothy. Just as the dragon got near him it open its mouth and snapped at Timothy, but he quickly flew higher into the air. The dragon looked up as Timothy headed down toward it and Timothy hammered the dragon on the head sending it crashing into the ground. He the flipped backwards as a stream of fire flew past him with the white dragon behind it.

He grabbed the dragons tail and began swing it around in a circle faster and faster. He the let the dragons tail go and sent it flying toward the ground. On the ground the black dragon was just getting to it feet when all of a sudden it looked up and the white dragon crashed down on top of it. Timothy looked at the cloud of dust created from the crash and when it cleared he saw both dragons trying to get back to their feet. He then smiled before cupping his hands by his side.

"End game…Gamma Ray Blast!" Timothy shouted

He threw his hands forward and fired a huge beam of emerald green energy toward the two dragons. When the beam hit the resulting explosion created a powerful shockwave and sent a towering pillar of energy into the sky. Timothy floated in the air until the pillar of energy finally disappeared and the cloud of dust along with it. He saw that both the dragons where laid out on the ground and floated to the ground land in front of them.

When the dragons saw Timothy they struggle to get back to their feet and they roared at Timothy. Timothy just stood there unwavering and determined to force the dragons to submit.

"If you two want to keep going, but I want take it easy on you. You've been keeping me up for the last past month and I'm going to pay you both back for every bit of lost sleep." grinned Timothy

Both of the dragons looked at Timothy as he stared at the with a menacing grin on his face. Being part of Timothy's persona they knew just how cruel he could be if pushed too far and they felt that this was one of those times. Timothy looked at the dragon as they looked at each other waiting to see if they would attack him again. He was tired and edgy from not being about to get a good night sleep so he was honestly looking for them to attack him again, but to his surprise they didn't.

He was surprise as both the dragons kneeled and lowered the head down to the ground in front of him. He walked up to the dragons and laid his hands on each of their nose's before smiling.

"Well I guess you've had enough, but…" stopped Timothy

Timothy stepped backward as both of the dragon began to glow with a emerald green energy around them. They raised their head toward the sky and roared before they began to shine. They then turned into spheres of white energy and they circled around Timothy before entering his body. Timothy then felt a new energy surge through his body before he was engulfed in a sphere of white light.

"What's going on now?" wondered Jamie

"Who knows." replied Hinta

Alice, Rodney, Hinta, Jamie and Tanza had been watching Timothy from the air and just happen to see the dragons disappear and Timothy get engulfed in light. They floated down to the sphere just as it started too fade and saw Timothy and the ground on one knee. They watched as he got to his feet and turn toward them opening his eye's as he did. They were shocked to see that he two now had two flam like patch's around his eye's like Veral's except his where green. They also noticed that his normal emerald green eye's were also green and his eye's had become slit like that of a cats giving Timothy a fiercer appearance.

"That was wild." said Timothy as he looked at his hands.

"I bet." laughed Hinta

"Wow cool eye's dude." said Jamie

"I'm just glad your ok." smiled Alice

"It's not over yet. I still have one thing to do…so let's head back." reminded Timothy

They took to the air and followed Timothy landing in the clearing where the rest of the group was. Veral looked at Timothy as he walked toward him and noticed a change in his energy and that his eye's had changed.

"So how are you holding up?" asked Timothy as he stopped in front of Veral.

"Not to good, but that's not important. You've finally awaken the dragon within you…I can feel the dragon blood flowing through you. Not only that you've finally activated your Ryu no me." smiled Veral

"Ryu no me…." said Timothy

"Yes…other wise known as the Dragon Eye's. You being my son inherited the kekkei genkai of the Tarakona clan. The Dragon Eye's. It increases the overall combat prowess of the user…strength, speed, reflex, perception and even gives us increased chakra capacity." explained Veral

"Cool…are there any other levels to this power?" asked Timothy

"There are…the one you saw me use a little while ago was the second stage of Ryu no me known as Kodona doragon no me also known as the Advanced Dragon Eye's, but you will have to learn about them another day. Timothy listen to me…you now have the blood of a dragon and a pokémon coursing through your veins. This makes you more than an ordinary pokémon or dragon it make you very special, but never forget that you also still human as well. I've seen you try to save everyone you care about, but you can't. Just remember that." smiled Veral

"Hmm…I'll try." nodded Timothy

"Awe." said Alice

Timothy looked over at Alice an saw that she was close to tears after listening to Veral. Timothy held out his arms and Alice ran into them and burst into laugher as she hugged him. Everybody suddenly burst out laughing for no apparent reason, but maybe Alice's laughter had become contagious. Veral stopped laughing and looked around at everybody and caught sight of Evitisop and Evitagen playing with Nina and Nikita. The laughter suddenly stopped when Veral let out a shriek that sent a chill up their spines.

They looked at him and saw that he was on both knee's grabbing his head as if he in a lot of pain.

"Veral are you ok?" asked Jin

"It's time…the darkness within me is starting to take over." moaned Veral

Both Evitagen and Evitisop rushed to Veral side where they began to cry and panic.

"I'm sorry, but my time has come." replied Veral

Jin grabbed the to pokémon and moved them away from Veral as they continued to cry.

"Timothy this is it…are you ready." asked Veral

He looked up at Timothy and saw that he was staring down at him unwavering and undeterred.

"Sure…let's do this." nodded Timothy

Veral smiled before lowering his head as his body started to glow with a black energy around it. Timothy watched as Veral's body began to increase in size and change shape causing Timothy and co to jump back several feet.

"Everybody get out of here." ordered Timothy

"Alright, but you'd better win this." smiled Alice

"Don't I always." nodded Timothy

He watched as they took of into the sky before turning back toward Veral's body which had tripled in size. Thunder echoed through the sky and when he looked up he saw that storm clouds had started circling the island. Suddenly Timothy began to hear a grow and he looked back down the glowing had stopped and standing in front of him was the large black dragon. It stared at Timothy it's glowing red eye's and from it's Timothy sense nothing, but destructive and evil intent.

The dragon roared as Timothy braced himself from the powerful shockwave released from it.

"That doesn't scare me…now that I can hit you it is on.." smiled Timothy

The dragon stared at Timothy for a few minutes before opening its mouth and firing a red sphere of energy at Timothy. Timothy jumped up into the air barely dodging the attack as it flew out into the water and exploded. Timothy watched in astonishment a huge red dome of energy created by the attack.

"What attack was that…I've never seen a dragon use something like that before." said Timothy

He turned around and saw the dragon looking up at him before it quickly took to the sky toward him. The dragon began firing a barrage of red energy beams at Timothy, but he quickly dodged the attacks.

"This is a new one to." thought Timothy

He dodged the attacks before turning around and firing a large beam of energy at the dragon. The dragon fired large of sphere which collided with Timothy's attack and exploded. Timothy looked as the dragon dashed through the cloud of smoke toward him, but he moved out of the way. The quickly threw his hands up firing a large beam of energy toward the dragon which hit causing a large explosion.

Timothy looked at the cloud of smoke and the dragon suddenly dived out of it toward him with out scratch. He quickly dodged the dragon's attack and watched as it swooped around for a another strike at him. He flew up higher dodging another attack from the dragon and held his hand in air. He created a sphere of energy and threw it at the dragon hitting it in the back. Timothy watched the cloud of smoke and the dragon flew out of it into the sky again without a scratch on it.

"That the second direct attack I hit him with and still no scratch." thought Timothy

Just then Timothy snapped back to reality just as the dragon fired another sphere of red energy at him. He crossed his arms just as the attack hit and was sent crashing to the ground. Timothy laid in the crater he created when he crashed and looked at the dragon as he flew in circles over him.

"This dragon…I can't tell at all if my attacks are hurting it, but it has to have a weakness. Maybe just maybe…." plotted Timothy

He stood back up and flew into the sky stopping several meters in front of the dragon. His body began to glow with a green energy and two spheres floated from his stopping at his side. In a flash of light the white and black dragons that Timothy fought before appeared at his side.

"Just maybe with these two I can find a weakness." said Timothy

Just then both of the dragons roared and charged toward the black dragon at the same time. The black dragon flew higher into the sky dodging the attacks made by the two dragons. The white dragon quickly rolled over and fired a stream of fire at the large black dragon who quickly dodged the attack. Timothy's black dragon dashed toward the other and rammed it in the chest causing the larger black dragon to roar in pain. The larger black dragon quickly hit Timothy's black dragon with a swipe of it's claw and sent it reeling back.

Just then the white dragon swooped up behind the black dragon and grabbed it biting down on its shoulder. Timothy's black dragon quickly flew back up and bite down on the hind left leg of the dragon before grabbing a hold of it's tail. The large black dragon roared out in pain as it claw and shook it's body trying to get the two smaller dragons of it.


	10. Part 9 - From The Light And The Darkness

Meanwhile a distance away from the fight the rest of the group continued to watch as the dragons fight.

"Man what a battle." noted Rodney

"No joke those dragons of Timothy's are doing pretty good." agreed Jamie

"Do you think that he can win?" asked Misty

"I don't know, but we'll see." shrugged Jin

"Evitisop." said Evitisop

"Evi." said Evitagen

….

Back on the battlefield Timothy continue to watch his two dragons fight the much larger black dragon. He watched as his two dragons flew around the black dragon before they charged him. The black dragon roared in agony as the two smaller dragon bit and clawed him creating gashes in his hide. Timothy watched as the large dragon grabbed the smaller black dragon by the neck in it jaws. The dragon roared in pain as the large dragon tossed it over it's head toward the ground. The larger dragon then swung its claws at the white dragon catching it across the chest leaving a huge gash.

The white dragon roared in pain and it floated backwards away from the large dragon breathing heavy. Timothy watched at the white dragon floated in the same spot bleeding from the gash on it's stomach and several other wounds on its body. He watched as his black dragon floated back up beside the white dragon . It was breathing heavy and bleeding from its neck where the larger black dragon bit it on its neck and on other parts of its body. Timothy watched as his two dragon once again rushed the larger dragon for another assault.

"Their attack are doing damaged for sure, but I can feel the damage that their taking. I wonder why when I was fighting them before I couldn't feel any of this. Most like it probably had something with us not being connect." Timothy thought while panting.

All of a sudden Timothy watched as the large black dragon roar hit the black dragons with it's claw sending it flying toward the ground. The large black dragon then grabbed the white dragon and bit down on its shoulder drawing blood. It then tossed the white dragon causing it to slam into the black dragon and they both slammed into the ground. The large black dragon then roared and fired a large sphere of energy at the two grounded dragons.

"Shit." cursed Timothy

Timothy quickly dashed down toward the ground passing the large sphere and getting to the ground before the attack. He held his hands out in front of him and stopped it with his hands. He tried to stand his ground, but the attack started to push him back toward his to dragon.

"No not yet." said Timothy

Just then his hands started to glow and in a fierce eruption the sphere exploded creating a large dome of red energy. When the dome disappeared Timothy was kneeling on one knee while breathing heavy. Blood dripped from his head pooling on the ground under him as struggled to stand back up. He looked up into the sky out of his right eye as his right eye was damaged in the explosion. The dragon roared as it floated in the air looking down at him with the black swirling cloud in the background.

"Damn it…this isn't working." cursed Timothy

He turned around and looked at the two dragon as they were both knocked out from the blast. A few minutes later he heard a grunt and growl come from both the dragons as they began to wake up. They opened their eye's and looked at Timothy who was staring back at them smiling.

"I'm glad you guy's are alright." smiled Timothy

The white dragon let out a grunt as it tried to get to its feet, but he failed and fell back down. The black dragon let out a low toned growl as it tried to get to its feet as well, but it failed as well.

"Take it easy…your both to badly damaged to move." urged Timothy

However the dragons continued to try and get up, but with all the damaged they had taken they couldn't stay on their feet. Timothy watched as they both dragon stubbornly tried to get back up to fight, but were unable to.

"Both of you are stubborn, but seeing as your part of me it's understandable." laughed Timothy

Just then Timothy heard the large black dragon roar and when he looked up he saw that it was creating a large red sphere. Timothy looked on as the dragon fired the sphere and then quickly looked back his dragon.

"Their to injured to move…sorry about this guys." thought Timothy

He quickly grabbed both the dragons by their tails and swung them around sending them flying in opposite directions. They both went flying crashing through tree's before coming to a stop clearing a path through the forest. Timothy turned around and managed to put up his guard just as the attack his causing an enormous explosion. The created a large dome of red energy and sent a towering pillar into the sky piercing it.

….

It the sky the group braced themselves from the powerful shockwave of the explosion. When the explosion finally stopped the group saw that it had completely destroyed that part of the island leaving only water.

"Oh no Timothy." gasped Alice

"Is it over…is Timothy gone?" asked Misty

"No I don't think so…look there." said Jin

They looked down into the forest and saw that Mewtwo was pointing at Timohy to dragons who were on the ground barely moving.

"Those dragons." said Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Yeah…Those dragons are connected to Timothy. They are part of him so if he were to have died then they could exist." explained Jin

"I guess your right." nodded Brock

"But if your right then I wonder if he'll continue?" wondered Hinta

"You know he will. If he's not dead then he'll find a way to win." assured Rodney

"Well what ever he's going to do he'd better do it quick." said Tanza

They all looked up black clouds and saw lighting begin to flash across the sky. Thunder boomed causing the sky to tremble in the aftershock. The large black dragon roared and with it the lighting begin to strike out at the ground and water. They looked down at the island and saw that most of it had been set ablaze because of the lightning strike. The black clouds above the island began to grow larger and expand farther outward away from the island.

"This storm…it's starting to intensify!" shouted Jamie

"That's not good." panicked Misty

"No kidding…if this keeps up it'll engulf the entire world." noted Hinta

"Hay what's that." noticed Rodney

They looked at where Rodney was pointing and saw that he was pointing at where the last explosion happened. They stared at the water and saw that it was glowing like a light had been turned on somewhere under the water. All of a sudden a white light shot up out of the water and into the sky causing the black clouds to separate.

"Like the light that shines during the day I light your path so that you may find your way. With the darkness that comes at night though I don't come to stay I show you the beauty of the stars beyond the heavens. Like day and night these forces must exist as one cannot be with out the other or else one is left with only chaos. One can not obtain true control of themselves until both of these forces are master. Only one born from the light and the darkness obtain true power." echoed a voice

"That voice…."stopped Tanza

"I know…it sounded like Timothy." agreed Rodney

"Look!" shouted Eria

They looked back at the pillar of light and down near the water they saw something float out of the it. Just then they heard some thing roar and when they looked down at the Timothy's two dragon and that they were back on their feet. All of a sudden they turned into sphere's of white and black light and floated into the pillar of light. Just then their was a powerful flash of light that caused everyone to cover their eyes. When they opened they eye's they were shocked to see a large half white and half black dragon with two tails.

"Where did that dragon come from?" wondered Rodney

The dragon flew up into the center of the swirling black clouds and let out a powerful roar causing the large black cloud to dissipate.

"It stopped the storm." smiled Hinta

"It's looks awesome!" shouted Aussa

The black dragon roar furiously at the sight of the other dragon and charged toward it. The white and black dragon quickly dodged the black dragon before grabbing it by its tail and started swing it around. The white and black dragon let go the black dragon which was sent flying, but it managed to stop itself. It then roared and fired a large sphere of energy at the white and black dragon who with it's arm knocked the attack away.

The white and black dragon dashed toward the black dragon and rammed it in the chest sending its sliding back. The black dragon roared furiously, but before it had a chance to counter the white and black dragon appeared in front of it. It began swiping at the black dragon with its claws leaving several large gash's on its body before grabbing it and diving toward the ground. The white and black dragon held the black dragon in its gasp and just as they were about to hit the ground it let go causing the black dragon to crash into the ground. The dragon flew back up into the sky and looked down at the cloud of the created when the dragon hit the ground.

The black dragon suddenly erupted from the cloud of dust and flew into the sky stopping in front of the other dragon. The black dragon roared furiously at the other dragon its body now cover in wounds that were bleeding. The black and white dragon flared it's wings and roared as it's body began to glow. The white and black dragon raised it's head as a green energy began to gather in its mouth.

The large black dragon roared and fired a large red beam of energy at the white and black dragon. The dragon quickly lowered it's altitude dodging the attack before firing a huge beam of white and black beam of energy catching the black dragon in it. The black dragon roar out in agony as it was completely annihilated by the attack. The white and black dragon roared triumphally before it began flying around in circles.


	11. Part 10 - Final Farwells

Amazed and astounded by the display of power the rest of the group looked on as the white and black dragon flew around in circle in the sky.

"It did I!" cheered Eria

"Yeah!" yelled Aussa

"It got rid of that other dragon with ease…what power." pondered Jin

"So do you think that this is finally over?" asked Tanza

"I think the deal with that dragon is, but what about Timothy?" wondered Hinta

"I think that, that dragon up there is Timothy." said Rodney

They all looked up at the dragon as it continued to fly around roaring with exhilaration.

"Well it fought like him for sure, but is that Timothy in there or is he more dragon?" wondered Rodney

They suddenly notice the dragon had stopped flying around and was looking down at the island like it had seen something.

"I wonder what's up?" pondered Ash

"Chu…Pika…Pikachu." said Pikachu

"It looks like it spotted something." said Jamie

"Chu." nodded Kim

"Pika…Pi." nodded Kachu

The dragon flew down to the ground and landed in front of a large cave with it's nose flaring. The dragon looked around as if it was searching for something and then it turned toward the cave and started walking toward it. They the rest of the group landed on the on the ground behind the dragon as it walked into the cave disappearing into it's darkness.

"Why do you think it's going in there?" asked Alice

"I don't know." shrugged Jin

They looked into the darkness of the cave and then a few minutes later Timothy came walking out of the darkness. They were all relived, but were soon hit with a wave of curiosity when they saw in his arms a grey, black and white egg.

"I'm back." smiled Timothy

"Yeah we see that, but what's up with that egg?" asked Jamie

"It's a pokémon egg…I think that it's Veral's Morsherom's egg." smiled Timothy

"What…but how?" question Hinta

All of a sudden their was a flash of light from beside them and when they looked they saw both Veral and Morsherom.

"What going on…I thought that you two were gone?" asked Rodney

"Yes we are, but we just haven't left yet." smiled Veral

"Mor." nodded Morsherom

"I see." smiled Jin

"You see that egg is my Morsherom's egg. While we were alive we were able to separate, but for no longer than twenty four hours. My Morsherom and I knew this day would come and well he mated with another pokémon to get that egg." explained Veral

"I see…so this egg contains Morsherom's offspring an my brother." smiled Timothy

"Yes…Timothy I want to thank you for everything. You were finally able to free us from the evil that had been consuming us for so long." smiled Veral

"It was nothing." nodded Timothy

"Morsher." smiled Morsherom

"Timothy I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you more often." sighed Veral

"Don't sweat it…I'm just glad I got to meet you. My real father." smiled Timothy

Veral looked up at Timothy and saw him staring back him his emerald green eye's filled with felicity. Veral smiled back and was suddenly filled with alleviation at the fact that Timothy had no disesteem for him.

"Timothy before I go there is one last thing that I must tell you." smiled Veral

"What's that?" asked Timothy

"Your familiar with Athas are you?" asked Veral

"A little." nodded Timothy

"Well when you get a chance go there. You have a half-sister named Kristi that lives there…you should go meet here one day." urged Veral

"Really…how will I know if I've found her?" asked Timothy

"You'll know she has that same unaffectionate kind of attitude to her." laughed Veral

"Count on it." nodded Timothy

"Well it time for use to go." smiled Veral

"Evit!" shouted Evitisop and Evitagen

Veral looked up as the two pokémon quickly flew up to him both of them had tears in their eye's.

"Evit…Ev…Gen…Evit!" shouted Evitagen

"Sop…Evit…Vitisop…Evi!" shouted Evitisop

Veral smiled at the two pokémon before reaching out and laying his hands on their heads.

"I'm sorry that I have to say goodbye, but I want to thank you two for everything. If it hadn't been for you two we might have slipped into darkness a long time ago." smiled Veral

"Mor…She." agreed Morsherom

"Evi." said Evitagen

"Sop." said Evitisop

Veral move his hand down to the cheeks and wiped the tears from their eye's before looking back over at Timothy.

"Timothy could you take care of these two?" Veral asked

"Sure if they want to come with me." nodded Timothy

"Their still young and they've been looking after me fore so long…now that I'm no longer of this earth they are free to live their lives. I think you would be the perfect person to help them with this." smiled Veral

"Sure…Evitisop, Evitagen what do you say?" asked Timothy

Evitisop and Evitagen both looked at and they dried there eye's as Veral smiled back at them.

"Don't be sad that I'm no longer alive…think of me as being free. Free from the evil of my own heart." smiled Veral

"Evi!" Evitagen and Evitisop happily shouted.

They floated over above Timothy beside Nikita and Nina who happily welcome them to the team.

"Mor…she…Morsherom." said Morsherom to Veral

"Right…well it looks like it's time for us to go. May good fortune rule over you, peace live in your heart and the stars watch over you." smiled Veral

"Mor!" roared Morsherom happily.

The group watched as Veral and Morsherom turned around and disappeared in the rays of sunlight that bathed the ground.

"My you two finally find peace in the afterlife Veral and Morsherom." Timothy smiled

"Man today has been a long day." stretched Tanza

"No kidding…it felt like it was never going to end." agreed Hinta

"So Timothy how does it feel to finally get to meet you father and to that you have another sister and a pokémon brother ?" asked Jamie

They looked as Timothy walked over to a tree and sat down in front of it sitting the egg in between his legs.

"Well if you want me to get all excited and happy about it you all might as well forget about it, but…I am happy to had met him and I will be happy to meet them" smiled Timothy looking at the egg.

"I bet." laughed Rodney

"So now what will you all do. I was heading to Galaxy City before all this went down." said Rodney

"I was just chilling in Black-Out Forest looking for some more ghost pokémon." shrugged Tanza

"Well to be honest we really didn't have anything planned before all of this." thought Alice

"Pi." nodded Kim

"Yeah so what should we do?" asked Misty

"Well my Daycare got damaged pretty bad when that dragon attacked Karlin City. Can ya'll help me get it back up and running?" asked Eria

"Sounds good to me." nodded Brock

"Sure." nodded Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Alright so that's that…we'll use the rest of the day to help Eria. What do you say Timothy?" asked Hinta

When Timothy didn't answer they looked over by the try and saw that he was fast asleep.

"Hay is he really asleep?" asked Rodney

They watched as Kachu walked up beside Timothy and shook him, but he didn't wake up.

"Pi…Pika…Pi." nodded Kachu laughing

"Well I guess he really was tired." laughed Rodney

"Now that's tired he fell a sleep as soon as he sat down." laughed Eria as everybody laughed along with her.

Now with his mind at ease and the fight with his inner selves finally behind him Timothy could finally get the rest that he had been waiting for. While he slept he thought about the fact that he finally and though he didn't get a chance to talk with him more how glad he was just to have met him. More than ever now he was thrilled to see what other surprises the future held for him and his friends.


End file.
